This invention is an environmentally friendly paint stripping composition, 99% free of volatile organic compounds. This is a method for the removal of cured paint from ferrous, aluminum and non-ferrous substrates with no attack on the base metal. More specifically, a paint stripping process invented to salvage reject painted production parts. The Industrial, Automotive and Aircraft Industries paint interior and exterior parts to protect the substrates from corrosion and also to enhance the cosmetic appearance to help market the finished product. Most manufacturers and finishing job shops that apply paint finishes have a paint defect or reject rate of 5% up to 30% of daily paint production. Paint finishing manufacturers and job shops can no longer afford to discard these expensive reject painted parts. This invention provides a process that may be placed in the paint finishing plant to completely strip the reject painted production parts, allowing the parts to be reprocessed through the paint system as first run quality parts. Prior art utilized many different compositions and methods to strip painted parts. Most prior art paint strip methods adversely change or affect the parts surface characteristics. Prior art methods included the following: Corrosive caustic or acid solutions that can attack soft base metal substrates such as aluminum, zinc die-cast, galvanized steel, brass and plated metals. Oven paint stripping requires temperatures of 600 F. to 1000 F., these temperatures are known to reduce the strength of steel, burn protective galvanized zinc and melt aluminum and brass parts. Corrosive salt baths that can operate in excess of 800 F. oxidize the parts surface and reduce metal strength. Organic solvents can stain metal surfaces and are not environmentally friendly. Organic solvents when heated release volatile organic compounds into our atmosphere. Abrasive paint stripping utilizes abrasive particles such as plastic, glass, metal, sand, ice crystals, CO2 and even crushed nutshells to blast the paint off the part. These abrasive methods while environmentally friendly do adversely change the parts surface characteristics. Abrasive blasting cannot remove paint from interior and recessed areas like an immersion chemical stripper can.